Studies will continue in an effort to develop new and better biologic markers for cancer. For those under evaluation, application will be made to specific clinical studies for consideration as to the possible place each potential marker may have in the treatment of cancer. Investigations will include, specific protocol studies involving (1) patients with chemotherapy responsive disease undergoing experimental therapy, (2) patients following surgery for cancer and (3) patients in remission following chemotherapy or radiotherapy. Ongoing evaluations include carcinoembryonic antigen, human chorionic gonadotropin, tRNA nucleosides, polyamines, Beta-aminoisobutyric acid, Regan's isoenzyme, urinary hydroxy proline, and serum glycoproteins.